I Can't Fail You
by Shinza
Summary: After their last fight with Crona, Soul's sleepless nights are plagued with a nightmare he just can't shake off. /SoMa/


**Hello dear Reader!**

 **I've watched and read _Soul Eater_ and I LOVE it ^^**

 **It's only after watching a SoMa amv last night (with 'Remember the name' as the soundtrack) that I wanted to write this. Please enjoy!**

 **Side notes :**

Narration

"Talking"

 _*Thinking*_

 **Disclaimer : I do not own** ** _Soul Eater_**

* * *

 **Soul**

Soul woke up with a start, panting hard as beads of sweat rolled down his brow. Sitting up, he felt his shirt stick to his chest, making an uncomfortable chill run down his spine as he blindly searched for the light switch next to his bed while struggling with his sheets that had ended up twisted around his legs after his few hours of restless sleep. Once untangled, he took in deep breaths to calm his heart and shaking hands, his half lidded eyes wandering around his now lit room, wary that the shadows would start moving.

He had had that nightmare again. How uncool. Cool guys like him shouldn't be scared by stupid, mostly unrealistic, dreams, no matter how vivid they seemed. And yet he couldn't help but worry since Maka, his dear meister, was involved. This fear seemed to make his black blood, and that infernal imp, jump with glee. Ever since their second fight against Crona, his nights had been filled with long hours of staring at his ceiling or making sure that his meister was sound asleep in her room. Safe. He couldn't doze off for more than an hour or two before the dreams started haunting him, and once woken up, going back to sleep was the last thing he wanted to do.

A soft knock on his door almost made him jump out of his skin. His nerves were still on edge but he calmed a bit down when he heard Maka's small voice muffled by the wooden door.

"Soul? Are you alright?"

She didn't wait for an answer and opened the door, poking her head in. Big green eyes shaded with worry held his own tired red ones for a few seconds before she entered his room fully and sat on the edge of his bed, facing him sideways. He was sitting in the middle of his still twisted bed sheets, shoulders slouched over and legs crossed at his ankles, but his eyes never left her as she spoke, "Another nightmare?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, he stared down at his crossed legs while ruffling his hair to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah..."

He hadn't told her about the nightmares, but leave it to Maka and her super soul reading abilities to figure it out. She probably felt his soul waves going haywire, and the black blood simmering every time he woke up after one of these stupid dreams. And she HAD been letting him doze off in class this week instead of waking him up with her usual Maka-chop when his eyes barely closed. On the other hand, with the little hours of sleep that he had been getting these past two weeks, you didn't really need to be a genius to guess that he was having trouble sleeping. The large bags under his eyes were a dead give away, so he wasn't very surprised when she tried breaching the subject:

"Want to talk about it?"

Letting his hand fall to his lap, he took in another deep breath, making sure that the shaking had stopped and that his voice wouldn't crack. If she had asked him that question a week ago, he probably would have told her that it was nothing and that she didn't need to worry her pretty little head over a cool guy like him, all the while bypassing the term "pretty" and making a snarky remark on her bookworm ways or her tiny chest. But the lack of sleep was getting to him and his brain was having a really hard time just forming a sentence with more than two or three words, so forget about coming up with a smartass comeback.

"I keep seeing our fight with Crona, when you let the black blood take over and that I have to pull you out... But I fail... and you disappear... Then I usually wake up."

He doesn't look up, pulling on a loose string from his cover like it was the most captivating thing he had ever done. Of course, he had summarized his nightmare... a lot. Soul could feel her scrutinizing gaze on his face, compelling him to focus even more on the little white thread that he was pulling out. He was actually scared that if she looked hard enough, she would see the darker parts in his soul, the ones that were keeping him up at night.

After a few moments of silence, he hears her shift, and then she's resting her head against his, her left hand weaving through his hair.

"You didn't fail. You've never failed to save me. You got me out, Soul. And we saved Crona. Thank you."

She pauses, lulling him to sleep as she combs his hair with her fingers before adding, "In my nightmares, I try to concentrating on only one problem. Like when I'm chased by a giant monster. I think real hard that the monster is actually really, really, really small. Then I turn around and I only have a harmless little puppy behind me."

"Tch, so you can face a kishin but run away from a puppy?"

"Maka-chop!"

She left the room stomping, yelling at him to go to bed as he held his bruised skull while grumbling about his meister not having a sense of humor. Once the pain left, he let himself fall back onto his pillow, ready to spend another night staring at his white ceiling. Maybe he could put up a few more posters? Soul lets his mind wonder on the idea as his eyesight starts blurring, and before he knows it, he was back inside that dreadful nightmare.

He sees Maka bashing Crona's face against a pillar with that huge demented cheshire grin, laughing with a eerie voice that makes his skin crawl. As he turns around from the scene he's back inside their mind and he knows that he needs to stop her before she loses to the madness. His heartbeat picks up and dread starts filling him. He's in complete darkness, so how can he find her?

He starts running in the dark but his steps are heavy, his movements sluggish. His brain is going a thousand miles an hour, telling him to go faster, to move his muscles faster, that his legs usually move faster than the speed he was at right now. Panic starts to take over as he tries to speed up, but his body just isn't cooperating. After long moments of this slow torture, he finds himself on his hands and knees, palms pressed against a dark glassy floor, his heart beating fast. That's when he sees her sleeping form behind the glass, floating blissfully away from him.

He starts hitting the invisible barrier, shouting out her name, but his blows are getting weaker and weaker as a little voice in the back of his head is telling him to hurry, that she's going to be out of his reach soon... that he needs to catch her now before it's too late. That's when the black tentacles come out, darker than the shadows that she's floating in; the black blood is closing in on her while Soul screams out helplessly for her behind the glass. He needs to get to her, grab her, get her out, get her away from that thing he needs to... to... concentrate on only one thing.

The glass.

He needs to break the glass. Soul focuses on the glass, just the glass, ignoring the shaking and angst in his breath, he needs to go through it, bypass it, make it disappear. He tells himself that there is no glass and he takes a step forward and falls in the shadows, his eyes solely on Maka. He has to get to her before the black blood swallows her and makes her disappear like it always does, so he reaches out and suddenly she's close enough. She's in his arms, still unconscious, but he finally caught her. Relief courses through him and everything seems to stand still around them. Holding her close, her back to his chest, he bends his head to brush his lips against her temple.

"You were right, I can't fail you, not even in my nightmares."

When he looks up the scene changes and he sees Maka free of the madness, hugging Crona, and Soul finds himself carefully holding her soul to his chest, letting it flutter in his palms while he looks around for the shadows, but they seemed to have disappeared.

The next time he wakes up with a start, looking around his still lit room with confusion, it's only to face a very loud Back*Star telling him to get up before they miss the basketball match.

* * *

 **This is the first time that I've ever written a fanfic, I hope that you have enjoyed it!**

 **All reviews are welcomed, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
